


reality

by JedIrem



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, give steve rogers a boyfriend you cowards, i mean flesh and bone, mc is very fed up with everything, steve rogers is alive, this is too literal
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JedIrem/pseuds/JedIrem
Summary: "Ben gerçek değilim de ne demek oluyor? Tam karşında duruyorum!""Bu yeterli değil."





	1. Chapter 1

Her şey çok hızlıydı ve  _gerçek_.

Ama aynı zamanda yavaş çekimde ilerliyor gibiydi de, böylece Steve nefesini ve nabzını tutabilecek bir farkındalığa erişmişken hem hedefine doğru ilerliyordu, hem de etrafında olan biteni takip ediyordu. Arkasındaki ajanlardan biri göğsünden vurulmuştu. Kalbine yakın bir yerden olabilirdi.  _Yarım saat,_  diye düşündü.  _Tedavi olup ölmeden önce yarım saati vardı ajanın_. Ama bu kadar kısa bir sürede yardımın geleceğinden emin değildi, tam anlamıyla savaşın ortasındalardı.

Yıkık duvarın üstünden takla atarak geçti ve yılların verdiği tecrübe ile hiç zorlanmadan dengesini bularak yoluna devam etti. Durdurması gerektiği bir kötülük vardı. Her seferinde nasıl birbirlerini bulduklarını merak etti, tam her şey bitti derken ikisi de birbirlerinden kurtulmayı başarıyordu ve çok geçmeden yine karşı karşıya geliyorlardı.

Kader miydi bu? İkisi de düşmanlardı, ikisi de bir diğerinin yok olduğunu görmek istiyordu ve ikisi de en imkansız olabilecek durumlardan kurtulmayı başarıyordu. Ve kaçınılmaz bir tekdüzeliğe düşmüşlerdi; tek farkları,  _sadece biri_  hiç vazgeçecekmiş gibi görünmüyordu.

Steve vazgeçebilirdi, eğer peşini bıraksalardı.

Önündeki kapıyı tekmeleyerek açtı ve koşmaya devam ederek -aynı zamanda karşısına çıkan engelleri de devirerek- hedefine ilerlemeye devam etti. Az kaldığını hissedebiliyordu,  _her zaman hissederdi_. Yıllar geçtikçe edindiği altıncı hissi gibi bir şeydi bu; kötülüğe doğru yaklaştıkça bunu bilirdi. Nefesi giderek hızlanır ve beynindeki bir damarın attığının farkına varırdı. Vücut hızı artarken bedeninin ısındığını anlardı ve giydiği üniforması ona genişleyen göğsü yüzünden dar gelirdi.

Kalkanını siper ederek kırdığı duvarın içinden geçtiğinde çabuklukla hedefini aradı. Bu onların her haftaki arkadaş buluşması gibiydi; hiç aksamazdı. Yalnızca hisleri arkadaşça değildi. Ama Steve bu rutini normalleştirdiği için kendine kızmaktan da geri kalmıyordu. Bir şeyler yapmalıydı, sıkılmıştı ve kökten bir çözüm gerekiyordu. Steve insanları öldürmekten hoşlanmazdı, kendini kötü hissederdi ama bu sefer ölüm tek çareydi. 

_Red Skull ölmeliydi_.

Hiç değişmeyen kıyafetiyle -belki de bu onun kendine tahsis ettiği üniformasıydı, kim bilir?- Red Skull önündeki devasa makinesiyle uğraşıyordu. Makine Steve'in şimdiye dek gördüğü en büyük olandı; on metre kadar uzundu ve yüksek tavana dayanmak üzereydi. Tepesinde parlak ve mor bir ışık devamlı olarak yanıyordu, çok parlaktı ve korkutucuydu. Steve huzursuzluk hissetti birden. Bir şeyler yanlıştı- Hayır,  _doğal değildi_. Olmaması gereken şeyler bu odadaydı.

Steve kaşlarını çattı ve koşarak çılgın adama doğru ilerledi. O sırada Red Skull makinenin kollarından birini indirdi, mor ışık aniden insanı kör edecek bir parlaklıkla yandı ve Steve'in dört bir yanından yükselen garip seslerle etrafından ne olduğu bilinmez nesneler yükseldi. Nesneler makinenin ışığıyla parlıyorlardı, çevrelerine pasif ışıklar saçıyorlardı. Steve'in nefesi inanılmaz bir şekilde hızlandı. Neler olduğunu anlamlandıramıyordu. Yine ne ile uğraşması gerekiyordu?

" _Hallo_ , Steve Rogers," dedi kaybolmayan bir aksanla. Yüzünde şeytani bir gülümseme vardı. Aksanı gibi, o da kaybolmuyordu. "Ne zaman geleceğini merak ediyordum ben de."

"Bu çılgınlığa hemen son ver, yoksa-"

"Hiçbir şey yapamazsın," diye dalga geçti Red Skull. "Büyülü bir çember içinde sıkışmış bir haldesin ve birkaç dakika içinde seni bu evrenden sileceğim." Kısık bir şekilde güldü ve makinesine doğru yürüdü. "Sonunda, HYDRA dünyaya hükmedecek!"

"Rüyanda görürsün." Steve etrafındaki nesneleri incelerken, bir yandan nasıl kurtulacağının yolunu bulmaya çalışıyordu.  _Büyülü bir çember_ , Steve tek başına buna bir çözüm getiremezdi. 

Red Skull yüzündeki kaybolmayan gülümsemesini koruyarak makinesinin üstündeki tuşlarla ve kollarla oynamaya devam etti, belli ki birkaç ayar yapıyordu. İki dakika geçmişti ve Steve bu sefer yenilenin kendisi olduğuna inanmamaya çalışıyordu. Hayatını verdiği amacı, her şeyi, böyle bitemezdi. O zaman yaşadıklarının anlamı ne idi?

En sonunda işini bitiren Red Skull değişmeyen surat ifadesini ona çevirdi ve kibirle çenesini kaldırdı. "Son sözlerini söyle." Steve ona cehenneme gitmesini söyleyecekti ki, Red Skull başını iki yana salladı. "Unut gitsin, ne söyleyeceğini pek önemsemiyorum." Sonra tuttuğu uzun kolu indirdi ve ortalığı öncekinden de parlak bir ışık kapladı. Mor ışık giderek beyaza dönüşürken, Steve uyuştuğunu ve zaman ile mekan kavramlarının önemini yitirmekte olduğunu fark etti. 

Steve Rogers kaybetmişti. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Düşüyordu._

Steve gökyüzünden düşüyordu ve paraşütü yoktu. Bilinci yarı açıktı. Düşüşü ise hızlı sayılırdı. Gözlerini açıp kendini toplayacak kadar zamanı bulabilmesi hemen hemen imkansız gibiydi. Hadi ama, o _Captain America_ idi. Onun için imkansız diye bir şey var mıydı ki?

Her şeyden önce, onun şu anda ölmüş olması gerekiyordu. Belki de birkaç saniye sonra yere çakıldığı zaman ölümü gerçekleşecekti, sadece birkaç saniye daha-

Gözleri açıldı ve hızla büyümekte olan manzarayı aklında bir yere oturttuktan sonra havada olduğunu anlayıp kalkanıyla kendini korumaya çalıştı. Yeterince çabuk değildi bu sefer. Caddeye park edilmiş bir arabanın üstüne düştü. Daha biraz önce hissettiği sert soğuk ve rüzgar, yerini sarsıntıyla keskin bir acıya bırakmıştı. Bilinci yine kayıp giderken Steve direniyordu. Etrafında çığlıklar, bağırışlar, korna sesleri ve onları her şeyden daha çok bastıran başka birinin sesini duyuyordu.

"Aman Tanrım, arabam!"

Doğrulmaya çalıştı ama yapabildiği tek şey olduğu yerde dönmesiydi. Koca kalkanı elinden kayıp yere gürültüyle düşerken aynı sesin bağırmaya devam ettiğini duydu. Bu sefer sinirliydi.

"Biri ambulans çağırsın!"

Daha fazla dayanamayarak kendini bıraktı.

*** 

Uyanmalı mıydı? Yoksa kendini sonsuza dek uykunun tatlı kollarında kalmaya ikna mı etmeliydi? Sorumlulukları vardı, kurtarması gerektiği bir gezegen ve arkadaşları da öyle. Peki şimdi neredeydi? Etrafı çok karanlıktı, eğer gözlerini açabilecek gücü kendinde bulabilseydi ışığı görebilecekti. Red Skull'a ne olmuştu? Savaşın tam ortasındaydı ve bir anda- _Puf!_ Steve nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu, üstüne düştüğü arabanın neden orada olduğunu ya da bir daha tanıdığı insanları görüp göremeyeceğini...

Bedeni acıdan sızlar gibi olduğunda kaşlarını çattı, yavaşça gözlerini açtı ve odaklanmaya çalıştı. Işık aniden gözlerine saldırmış gibi olsa da, çabuklukla odaklandı ve olduğu duruma ayak uydurmaya çalıştı. Yumuşak bir şeyin üstünde uzanıyordu, tepesine düştüğü arabadan daha iyiydi. Bir hastane odasında olduğunu fark etti, içerisi sıcaktı. Pencerenin önündeki perde kenara çekilmişti ve açıktı, içeriye bahar havası giriyordu.

Zaman kaybettiğini biliyordu, bu hastane odasından çıkıp yarım kalan işini bitirmeliydi.

Doğrulmak için hareket ettiğinde sağından bir ses geldi. "Nereye gittiğini sanıyorsun?" Kravatı gevşek bir adam yorgunlukla odadaki koltuğa çökmüştü ve son derece sinirli görünüyordu. Gömleğinin etekleri lacivert takım elbisesinin pantolonundan çıkmıştı, bazı kısımları sarkıyordu. Bakır renkli saçları dağınıktı ve yeşil gözleri hafifçe kısılmıştı.

Steve gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "İşlerim var," demekle yetindi ve ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı. Sonrasında omuzlarında baskı hissetti, adam onu yatağa geri yatırmaya çalışıyordu. Steve karşı koydu, gücünün geri geldiğini fark edebiliyordu. Serum onu çabuk iyileştiriyordu. Birkaç saate tamamen eskisi gibi olurdu.

"Gitmem gerek," diye üsteledi. "Ellerini üstümden çek."

"Doktor gitmene karar verirse, tamam." Adam omuz silkti. "Eğer biraz daha yerinde durabilirsen, gidip doktoru çağırabilirim." Kapıya doğru kısa bir bakış attı ve yeniden Steve'e döndü. Steve pes ederek yatağa geri uzandı ve adam başka bir şey demeden odadan çıktı.

Adam yeniden doktorla birlikte geldiğinde, Steve rahatlamıştı. Bütün formaliteleri atlayıp bir an önce kendi işine geri dönmenin derdindeydi. Önce bir telefon bulmalı ve Fury'ye ulaşmalıydı-

"Hayatımda gördüğüm en ilginç hastasınız," dedi doktor içeri girdiğinde. Steve'e hitaben konuşuyordu. "Gökyüzünden düşüp bir arabaya çakıldıktan sonra sizin kadar sağlam kalan kimse pek görmedim, desem beni haksız bulur muydunuz acaba?" Steve gülümsedi, elinde değildi. "Herhangi bir ilaç alıyor musunuz?"

"Hayır."

Doktor bir şey demedi ve elinde tuttuğu dosyaya baktı. "Tedbir için bütün tahlilleri yaptık, pozitif herhangi bir sonuç almadık." Dosyayı kapattıktan sonra, "Sanırım gitmekte özgürsünüz," dedi gülümseyerek. "Çıkış işlemlerini danışmadan halledebilirsiniz." Başka bir şey demeden odadan çıktı ve Steve yanındaki yabancıyla yalnız kaldı.

Ortamdaki garip sessizliği fark etmemek mümkün değildi.

Steve bir kez daha doğrulurken, "Beni hastaneye sen mi getirdin?" diye sordu. Etrafına bakındı yeniden, kalkanını ve kıyafetlerini görebilmeyi umuyordu. Hastane kıyafetiyle dolaşamazdı. Adam başını salladı ve oturduğu koltuğun yanından uzanıp bir şey aldı. _Kalkanı._ Steve rahat bir nefes çekti.

"Demek cosplay ile uğraşıyorsun?" Elini kalkanın kenarlarında gezdirdi ve başını salladı. "İtiraf etmeliyim ki, işini ciddiye alıyormuşsun. Bu şey fazlasıyla gerçekçi."

"Cosplay de ne?" diye sordu Steve. Gelecekte uyandığı andan beri kaybettiği bütün zamanı telafi etmesine karşın, hala bazı konularda bilgisi eksikti. "Ayrıca, o kalkan gerçek," diye devam etti cevabı beklemeden.

Adam kısaca güldü ve başını salladı. "Elbette gerçek," dedi. Steve sesinin alaycı çıktığını fark etmişti ve kafası karışıktı. Neden kalkanının sahte olduğunu düşünüyordu ki? "Ben Kellin, bu arada," dedi adam bu sefer konuyu değiştirmek için.

Steve yataktan kalktı ve açık pencereye doğru yürüdü. Zemin çıplak ayaklarla dolaşmak için soğuktu ama Steve daha kötülerini yaşamıştı. Dışarısı hiç olmadığı kadar sakin görünüyordu. Nedense Steve'e burası birden _yabancı_ bir yer gibi geldi. "Steve," dedi sadece, Kellin'e dönmemişti.

Arkasında kısık bir kahkaha duyduğunda kaşlarını çatarak adama döndü. "Dur tahmin edeyim, soyadın da Rogers. Öyle değil mi?" O kadar çok gülüyordu ki, beyaz yüzü kızarmaya başlamıştı. Kendini durduramayarak eliyle dizine vurdu. Tek eliyle kalkanı tutmaya devam ediyordu. "Bu çok komikti, dostum." Parmaklarıyla gözlerinin altını sildi. "Şimdi neden bana gerçek adını söylemiyorsun?"

Steve tek kaşını kaldırdı ve yüzüne küçük bir gülümseme yerleştirdi. "Gerçekten beni tanımıyor olamazsın."

Kellin yavaşça gülmeyi kesti.

"Ünlü bir cosplayer falan mısın yoksa?" Steve somurtunca, "SENİ NEDEN TANIMAM GEREKİYOR BE ADAM?!" diye bağırdı dayanamayarak.

Steve içini çekti. "Pekala, bunlarla uğraşmak için fazlasıyla yaşlıyım," dedi. "Üniformam nerede?"

Kellin ayağa kalktı, yüzünde garip bir ifade vardı. "Hemşireye sorayım," dedi ve kalkanı koltuğun üstünde bıraktı. O dışarı çıkar çıkmaz Steve koltuğa doğru gidip kalkanını aldı, tanıdık ağırlığı hissetmek hoşuna gitmişti. Burada onu güvende hissettiren tek şey oydu.

Bir şeylerin yanlış olduğunu biliyordu.

Kellin onu tanımamıştı, bir de onunla alay etmişti. Doktor neden hızlı iyileştiğini anlamamıştı.

Ayrıca, cosplay de ne oluyordu Tanrı aşkına?

*** 

Kellin Ó Cuinn -ismi için onu suçlamayın, ebeveynleri gezegendeki en stabil akla sahip değiller- ortada bir gariplik olduğunu seziyordu. İçini kemiren şey gökten arabasının üstüne düşüp onu kullanılamayacak hale getiren şu cosplayer herifti. Kendini tamamen rolüne adamıştı ve Kellin ondan gerçek herhangi bir şey duyup duyamayacağını merak ediyordu. Kalkan fazlasıyla sahici gibi görünüyordu, ağırdı ve yüzeyinde çizikler vardı. Ayrıca Steve'in -eğer asıl adı buysa- daha önce giydiği üniforması da hasarlıydı, sanki bir çatışmadan çıkmıştı.

Hemşireden Steve'in üniformasını alıp odaya geri dönerken aniden durdu. Telefonunu çıkardı ve arama çubuğuna _Steve Rogers Comics_ yazdı ve çıkan resimlere dikkatlice baktı. Güçlü bir çene, yapılı bir beden ve tehlikeli bakan büyük mavi gözler. Odadaki Steve'i düşündü.

"Hassiktir..."

Koşarak odaya geri girdiğinde Steve'i kalkanını almış olarak buldu. Telefonundaki resme baktı yeniden, sonra bakışlarını şaşkın bir şekilde onu izleyen sarışın adama çevirdi. Steve neler olduğunu anlamamış gibi görünüyordu. Kellin aklını kaçıracakmış gibi hissetti.

"Hassiktir!" diye bağırdı bu sefer.


	3. Chapter 3

Kellin delirmiş olabileceğini düşünüyordu ve bunu düşünmekte de oldukça haklıydı. Karşısındaki adam bildiğimiz Steve Rogers olamazdı! O kurgusal bir karakterdi, yaşayan bir insan değildi! Peki nasıl oluyordu da, Kellin onu karşısında bulmuştu? Acaba ne zaman uyanacağını kestiremediği bir rüya mı görüyordu? Daha doğrusu kabus.

"Sen iyi misin?" diye sordu Steve. Son on dakikadır koltukta uzanmakta olan Kellin'in başında bekliyordu, emin olamayarak Kellin'i kolundan dürttü ve en sonunda dizlerinin üstüne çökerek oturdu. Bir eliyle kalkanını tutuyordu, aldığından beri zaten elinden hiç bırakmamıştı.

"İyi değilim!" diye bağırdı dayanamayarak. Kollarını dramatik bir şekilde kaldırdı. "Şu an ne yaşadığım konusunda herhangi bir fikrin var mı? Bir çizgi roman karakteriyle hastane odasına tıkılıyım-"

"Teknik olarak, doktor gitmeme izin verdi," diye böldü onu Steve gülümseyerek. Kellin ona ters bir bakış atınca gözlerini kaçırdı. "Ayrıca," diye devam etti kaşlarını çatarak. "Çizgi roman karakteri derken?"

Kellin gözlerini kapattı, söyleyeceği şey için şimdiden suçlu hissediyordu. "Sen gerçek değilsin."

"Ben gerçek değilim de ne demek oluyor? Tam karşında duruyorum!"

"Bu yeterli değil." Gözlerini irite olmuş bir halde kıstı ve Steve'i incelemeye devam etti. Yüzü eski çaresiz haline dönerken uzandığı hastane koltuğundan doğruldu ve ağır bir şekilde nefes aldı, Steve'e gerçeği ne kadar dikkatli söylerse söylesin bir şeyin değişmeyeceğini biliyordu ama yine de yapmak istemiyordu çünkü gerçek onu üzecekti. Üstelik kalbi kırık kurgusal karakterlerle uğraşacak vakti yoktu. Eliyle koltuktaki boş yeri işaret etti ve Steve hiçbir şey demeden oturdu, bütün dikkati Kellin'in üstündeydi, mantıklı bir açıklama bekliyordu.

Kellin ona istediği her şeyi sunabilirdi, içinde oldukları durum için akla uygun bir açıklama hariç.

Homurdanarak telefonuna uzandı ve açık bıraktığı sayfayı açtı. Steve'e göstermek istiyordu ama sonra ne olacağını kestiremiyordu, bu da onu tereddüde düşürüyordu. Sonra doğru olanı yapmaya karar verdi, olanları bilmek Steve'in en büyük hakkıydı ve hadi ama, _o kimdi de Captain America'dan bir şey saklayacaktı?_

"Şuna bir bak," dedi boğazını temizlemeden önce. Telefonunu Steve'in eline tutuşturdu. Steve hiçbir şey demeden telefonun ekranına baktı kısa bir süre. Tek kaşını kaldırdı.

"Pekala, insanlar beni çiziyorlar. Bunda garip olan bir şey mi var?"

Kellin inanamayarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Sana ne kadar benzediklerini göremiyor musun?" diye sordu tane tane. Birazdan çığlığı basacaktı.

Steve gözlerini kısarken bir kez daha ekrana baktı. "Beni çizdiklerine göre, resimdekilerin bana benzemesi bence fazlasıyla normal." Telefonu Kellin'in eline tutuşturdu. "Bu bir çizgi roman karakteri olduğumu göstermez ve sen saçmalıyorsun, Kellin. Uyuşturucu falan mı aldın?" Gerginlikle güldü ve ayağa kalktı. Daha önce Kellin'in elinden alıp yatağa bıraktığı üniformasına uzandı ve tuvalete doğru yürüdü.

Ona ispatlaması gerekiyordu, Kellin buna mecburdu. Sinirle saçlarını çekiştirmeye başladı, bir türlü kurtulamadığı berbat bir alışkanlıktı bu. Ne zaman kötü şeyler hissetse saçlarını çekiştirmeye başlıyordu ve gözleri dolana kadar da bırakmıyordu. Aslında tam olarak saçlarını yolduğu söylenemezdi, saç tellerini koparacak kadar güçlü bir şekilde çekmiyordu ama yine de fiziksel bir dikkat dağınıklığına ihtiyacı vardı genelde.

"Hayır, uyuşturucu falan almadım," diye mırıldandı saç derisindeki çimdikten farksız küçük acıya odaklanmaya çalışırken. Parmak uçları otomatik olarak acıyan yerleri ovuşturuyor ve daha az rahatsız hissetmesini sağlıyordu ama çok geçmeden yine saç tellerine dolanıyorlardı. Nefesini dişleri arasından verdi ve Steve'in tuvaletten çıkmasını bekledi.

Beş dakika sonra karşısında pis ve yıpranmış üniformasıyla Steve Rogers kanlı canlı bir şekilde dikiliyordu ve yüzünde hayran olunası bir gülümseme vardı.

"Sosyal güvenlik numaran ne?" diye sordu Kellin birden bire, sesi kendine güven doluydu.

Steve bugün sayamayacağı kadar kaşlarını çatmıştı ama bu elbette sonuncusu olmayacaktı. "Ne?"

"Sosyal güvenlik numaranı sordum." Elleri pantolonunun cebindeydi ve sabırsızlıkla topukları üstünde sallanıyordu, yüzünde şirin bir gülümseme vardı. "Hastaneden çıkış yapabilmen için sosyal güvenlik numarana ihtiyacın var."

"Ben..." Steve başını öne eğdi ve hatırlamaya çalıştı. "Hatırlamıyorum..." Korkuyla Kellin'e baktı, haklı olamazdı o. "Düştüğüm zaman başımı çarpmış olmalıyım-"

"Kim olduğunu hatırlayıp da sosyal güvenlik numaranın aklına gelmemesi büyük bir saçmalık olurdu," dedi Kellin imalı bir şekilde. Omuz silkti. "O zaman sen çocukken tanıdığın, adını hatırlayabildiğin bir komşunun ismini ver." Beklentiyle dudağını ısırdı. İşe yarayacağını biliyordu, işe yaramak zorundaydı.

Steve nefesinin daraldığını hissetti. _Ama bu imkansız_ , diye düşündü. İllüzyon falan olmalıydı ya da hala uyanmamıştı, belki de şu anda uyuyordu. Kendini zorlama ihtiyacı hissetti. _Hadi ama, hafızam kuvvetlidir. Sadece bir kişi..._

"Yapamıyorum," diye fısıldadı acı içinde. "Yapamıyorum..." Göğsü hızla inip kalkarken, "Neler oluyor? Ben... Ben hiçbir şey hatırlamıyorum-"

"Sebebini biliyorsun," diye böldü Kellin onu sinir bozucu bir sakinlikle. "Sen bir-"

"Çizgi roman karakteri falan değilim!" diye bağırdı Steve dayanamayarak. "Şunu söylemeyi kes, bu imkansız! Ben... Ben..." Bir yere tutunma ihtiyacı hissettiğinde Kellin'in zarif eli omzundaydı, halbuki şu anda dokunulması ihtiyacı olduğu en son şeylerden biriydi. Onu bütün gücüyle karşısındaki duvara sinek gibi yapıştırmak istedi, ondan nefret ediyordu. Nasıl olurdu da böylesine saçma bir şey söyleyebiliyordu ve kendisini haklı çıkarabiliyordu-

Kellin haklı falan değildi, bunlar ancak bilim kurgu saçmalıklarında olurdu. Steve gerçek bir insandı ve buna bütün kalbiyle inanıyordu.

"Bana dokunma," diye hırladı, Kellin iç geçirerek ondan birkaç adım uzakta durdu.

"Yardıma ihtiyacın var," dedi kısa bir sessizliğin ardından. Koltuğa doğru yürüdü ve ceketiyle Steve'in kalkanını eline aldı. "Önce buradan çıkmalıyız." Odanın kapısını açtı. "Geliyor musun?"

Başka çaresi yoktu.

*** 

Görünüşe göre, Steve bundan sonra Kellin'in New Jersey'deki kuzeni olmak zorundaydı, yoksa herhangi bir akrabası olmadan hastaneden çıkış yapması mümkün değildi. Yüzünü buruşturdu ve danışmadaki kadın Kellin'in kimlik ve iletişim bilgilerini doldururken söylendi. "New Jersey mi? Tanrım..."

"Daha iyi bir fikrin varsa dinlemeye hazırım," dedi Kellin ona bakmadan. Düşünceli görünüyordu.

Dışarı çıktıklarında Steve sertçe kolundan tutarak durdurdu onu. "Bu yeterli değil," dedi aniden.

"Yeterli olmayan ne?"

"Daha fazla kanıta ihtiyacım var, cevaplayamadığım sorular teorini ispatlamıyor."

Kellin sabırsızlıkla burnundan verdi nefesini ve kolunu Steve'in gereksiz bir şekilde sert olan tutuşundan kurtardı, çabuklukla ceketini giydi ve yürümeye başladı. Steve'e peşinden gelmesini söylemesine gerek yoktu çünkü onu takip edeceğini biliyordu zaten. Yürürken etrafa bakınıyordu, sanki bir şey arıyormuş gibiydi.

"Sana kanıtlayacağım," dedi en sonunda bir dükkanın önünde durduğu zaman. Burası bir erkek giyim mağazasıydı. "Ama ondan önce bir sivil gibi giyinmelisin, sokakta üniformanla dolaşamazsın. Dikkat çekiyorsun." İçeri girmeden önce Steve'i kısaca süzdü ve yürüyen bir bayrak olmasıyla ilgili söylenmeye başladı nefesinin altından. Steve yorumlarını görmezden gelmeyi tercih etti.

Steve başını içinde olduğu kabinden çıkardı ve küçük koltukta oturan Kellin'e baktı, genç adam kaşları çatık bir halde telefonuna gömülmüştü. Boğazını temizledi ve Kellin başını kaldırıp ona baktı. "Ne?"

"Hala bir açıklama yapmadın."

Kellin telefonunu kaldırdı. "Kanıt topluyorum." Kollarını birbirine doladı ve koltuğa yaslandı. "Eğer giyindiysen bir göz atmak istiyorum, kabinden çık lütfen." Steve iç çekerek kabinden çıktı. Basit beyaz bir tişört, siyah kot ve deri mont giyiyordu. Kellin gülümsedi ve yanlarına yaklaşmakta olan satış görevlisine döndü. "Elinizde kahverengi klasik bot var mı?" diye sordu ve kısaca Steve'in ayaklarına baktı. "Kırk dört numara," dedi garip bir ses tonuyla. Sonra yine gülümsedi.

"Elbette." Satış görevlisi hemen kıyafetlerin arasında kayboldu.

"Kırk dört numara olduğunu nereden biliyorsun? Ayaklarım daha büyük olabilir." diye sordu Steve kabinin kapısına yaslanırken.

Kellin yanındaki kalkana sürdü elini. "Sadece tahmin." Sırıttı. "Ayakkabı numaran kaç?"

Steve gözlerini devirdi. Ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlıyordu. "Bilmiyorum. Mutlu musun?"

"Haklı olduğum için evet, senin içinse hayır." Bunu söylerken son derece ciddi görünüyordu. Ayağa kalktı ve Steve'e doğru yürüdü. "Hoşlanmayacağın şeyler göstermek zorundayım," dedi dudağını yana bükmeden önce. Telefonunu kaldırdı ve bir sayfa gösterdi, tepede _Wikipedia_ yazıyordu. Steve'in gözü _Captain America_ yazılı başlığa takıldı, hemen altında yazan ilk dört cümleyi okudu.

Dünyası başına yıkılmış gibiydi.


	4. Chapter 4

Bazı gerçekler kabullenilmesi zor olanlardı ve belki de aklımıza uydurmada güçlük çektiğimiz için mahvolmuş gibi hissederdik. Steve taksinin kirli camından dışarıyı izlerken tam da böyle hissediyordu.

Kellin ona bir çözüm buluncaya kadar dairesinde kalabileceğini söylemişti ve şimdi de taksiyle Kellin'in Manhattan'daki dairesine gidiyorlardı. İkisi de konuşmuyordu, zaten konuşacak çok konuları da yoktu. Her şey ortadaydı bir kere, Kellin ona güçlü kanıtlar sunmuş ve Steve her ne kadar istemese de ikna olmuştu. En başta; başka çaresi yoktu, Kellin'in sorduğu en basit sorulara bile cevap veremiyordu. Bir de internette yazılanlar vardı. Ardından, hala tanıdığı kimsenin ona ulaşmamış olması gözden kaçırılamazdı. Steve acilen bir telefon bulmalı ve güvenli hattan Fury'yi aramalıydı-

Hızla Kellin'e döndü, genç adam o sırada yumruğunu yanağına dayamış bir halde dışarıyı izlemekteydi. Yüzünde yorgun ve çaresiz bir ifade vardı, saçlarının her bir tutamı başka yöndeydi. Steve'in ani hareketi ile yerinden sıçradı ve kravatını çekiştirdi. "Şimdi ne var?" diye sordu bıkkınlıkla. Sağ gözünü ovuşturdu, Steve'in heyecanlı suratını kaşları çatık halde süzüyordu.

"Telefonun yanında mı?" Steve ses tonunu normal tonda tutmaya çalışıyordu, Kellin'in birden bire paniklemesini istemiyordu. Yeterince sorunu vardı zaten.

Kellin kaşlarını çattı. "Yirmi birinci yüzyıldayız, Steve. Artık cüzdanlarımız yerine telefonlarımızı taşıyoruz ceplerimizde. Tabii ki telefonum yanımda." Başını onaylamayarak iki yana salladı ve başka bir şey demeden pantolonunun cebine uzandı. Birkaç saniye sonra gümüş renkte kaplanmış akıllı telefonunu Steve'in büyük avucuna bırakıyordu. Steve vakit kaybetmeden şimdiye dek hatırladığı tek numarayı tuşlarken dikkatle onu izliyordu. "Ne olduğunu bana da söyleyecek misin?"

Steve'in hareket eden kalın parmakları durdu, suçlulukla başını kaldırıp genç adama baktı. "Fury'ye ulaşmaya çalışıyorum."

"Sen benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun lan?" diye patladı birden Kellin. Taksici ile onları ayıran küçük cama karşın, yabancı uyruklu adam Kellin'in bağırışını duymuştu ve dikiz aynasından arkasındaki iki adama tedbirli bakışlar atıyordu. Belki de bir sorun çıkmadığından emin olmak istiyordu. Kellin de adamı fark etmiş olmalıydı ki, bu sefer dişlerini sıkarak, "Hala neden ısrar ediyorsun?" diye sordu. "Bana inanman için daha ne yapmam gerekiyor?"

"Benim şu anda yaşadığımın senin başına geldiğini düşün," diye söze başladı Steve ölçülü bir tonda konuşurken. "Bildiğin gerçeklikten koparıldığını ve sonrasında da o gerçekliğin aslında var olmadığını öğrendiğini farz et. Ne yapardın?" Dudaklarını birbirine bastırdı ve Kellin'in sertleşmiş yüzüne bakmaya devam etti. Hafifçe genç adama doğru eğildi. Biraz daha sessiz olmaya çalışırken ağzından çıkan her kelimeyi vurguluyordu. "Elimdeki bütün imkanları sonuçları olumsuz çıkana kadar kullanmaya devam etmek istiyorum ve bahsettiğim son imkanım da..." Kellin'in telefonunu kaldırdı. "...bu." Kellin bir telefona, bir de Steve'e bakıyordu. Konuşmuyordu.

Tek kaşını kaldırdı Steve. "Yani?"

Kellin pes edercesine içini çekti ve camdan bakmaya geri döndü, yumruğunu yine çenesine dayamıştı. "Bedava dakikalarımı bitirme." Heykeltıraşlar tarafından oyulmuş kadar güzel yüzünde hüzünlü bir eda vardı. Steve bir şekilde onu anladığını hissediyordu. Başına gelen bunca karmaşayı hak etmediğini biliyordu. Sadece birkaç saattir tanışıyor olmalarına rağmen Kellin evinde kalmasına müsaade etmişti. Kim bunu yapardı ki?

Eski heyecanına yeniden kapılırken numaranın kalanını da tuşladı ve hattın açılmasını bekledi. Hisleri karmakarışıktı. Kellin'e inanıyordu ve kaderini çoktan kabullenmişti ama bir yandan da telefonu birilerinin açmasını bekliyordu ümitsizlikle. Başka ne yapabilirdi ki zaten?

_Beklemek._

Robotumsu bir kadın sesi en sonunda, " _Böyle bir numara bulunmamaktadır,_ " dedi.

Steve aynı hüznü ve yıkılmışlığı yeniden hissetti, gerçek bir kez daha tokat gibi yüzüne çarpılmıştı ve bunu durduramıyordu. Titrek bir nefes aldı, gereğinden fazla sesliydi ve suratında acıma ifadesiyle ona dönen Kellin bunu kaçırmamıştı. Genç adam hiçbir yorumda bulunmadı, sadece elini uzattı ve Steve telefonu avucuna bırakarak su lekeli camdan dışarıyı izlemeye başladı. Steve onun konuşmamasına seviniyordu aslında; kendi küçük cehenneminde istediği kadar yalnız kalabilir ve zamanı geldiğinde de toparlanabilirdi. Yalnız olmaya alışmıştı zaten, Kellin'in bunu bildiğini biliyordu.

"Anlayamıyorum," derken buldu kendini kısa bir süre sonra. Baktığı camın yansımasından Kellin'in ona döndüğünü görebilmişti. "Bu nasıl olabilir? Böyle şeylerin kitaplarda ya da filmlerde olduğunu sanıyordum."

Kellin derin bir nefes aldı ve gür saçlarını geriye ittirdi. "Ben de öyle olduğunu sanıyordum. Galiba ikimiz de yanılıyoruz."

Önceden genç adamın yaptığı gibi yumruğunu yanağına dayadı ve düşünmeye devam etti. Gerçek bir insan olmuştu, etten ve kemiktendi. Bir kağıt parçasına hapsolmamış, renkli kalemlerle ve başka insanların düşünceleriyle sınırlanmamıştı. Ne isterse onu yapabilirdi artık.

Ne isterse...

 _Vay canına_ , diye düşündü. _Bu büyük bir yenilik._

Sorun, ne yapmak istediğini bilmemesiydi. Hatta en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu. Tamamen kaybolmuş gibi hissediyordu. Önünde sınırsız imkan ve olasılık vardı, Steve Rogers artık her şey olabilirdi ve kimse onu durduramazdı da. Kaşlarını çattı, bu düşüncesi çoğu kişinin tahmin edeceğinin aksine ona o kadar müthiş gelmiyordu. Daha çok... Korkutucuydu. Önüne yeni bir hayat sunulmuştu ve geride bıraktığı herkesi büyük ihtimalle unutması gerekiyordu. Şimdiye dek birçok kişiyi geride bırakmıştı zaten; buna daha ne kadar devam edebilirdi peki? Kimse bunu düşünmüyor muydu?

"Ne oldu?" diye sordu Kellin yumuşak bir ses tonuyla. Steve ona döndüğünde genç adamın başını hafifçe yana eğmiş olduğunu ve ona olan bakışlarında merakın yattığını gördü.

"Ben sadece... Tanıdığım herkesin şimdi ne yaptığını merak ediyordum," diye cevap verdi Steve sessizce. Kalın parmaklarıyla oynarken neden böyle cevap verdiği için suçlu hissetmekten kendini alıkoyamadığını düşünüyordu bir yandan da.

Kellin kaşlarını kaldırdı, yüzünde muzip bir gülümseme vardı. "Şey, istersen gidip çizgi roman alabiliriz?"

Steve gözlerini devirdi ve gülmesini tutmaya çalıştı. "Çok komik," dedi alaycılıkla.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: lovingfionn


End file.
